


it’a alright, everything’s going to be alright

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: beetlejuice comforts reader. from my tumblr of the same username originally posted on nov. 17, 2019.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader
Kudos: 24





	it’a alright, everything’s going to be alright

**Author's Note:**

> meangirlmurphy: Can someone please just write me something about Beetlejuice just hugging me and telling me everything’s going to be okay because I really need that right now man
> 
> aight so i don’t usually write for beej, but when a friend needs a fic…
> 
> 282 words
> 
> cw: gnreader. youngadultreader. angst.

you threw your phone down onto the ground in your dark room.  
you felt tears starting to form in your eyes, and you tried to fight them back.  
“fuck, fuck, fuck…” everything felt like shit. everything was shit.  
you didn’t notice your door slowly open.  
you did notice when beetlejuice curiously peered into your room.  
“babes? are you…?” he took a step towards you.  
you tried to cover up your face. you didn’t want him to see you like this. so pathetic.  
“hey, hey, babes. look at me.” hey sat on your bed, atop the endless number of blankets you kept cozied up in.  
he gently grabbed the blankets away from your face. he wiped a tear from your face.  
“do you want to talk about it?” he asked.  
considering you could hardly bring yourself to speak, that’d be a big no. you just shook your head.  
he scooted closer to you and grabbed you in her arms. he held your head in his hands. you were instantly comforted, but it still hurt.  
“shh shh shh. it’s alright, everything;s going to be alright, babes. everything’s going to be okay.”  
even though you were beginning to feel better, you started crying more.  
you felt him begin to cry as well, “fuck- i, i don’t cry what the hell.”  
“i guess just seeing you so upset got me feeling things i don’t normally feel…”  
you laughed, “beej.” you pulled away from the hug, and held him at arm distance, “it’s going to be alright.” you said as sincerely as you could.  
he playfully punched your shoulder. “you’re an ass, but i love you.”  
“but seriously, whatever’s bothering you, it’s going to be fine.”


End file.
